Le jardin sur le toit
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Élisa n'a pas le droit de venir sur le toit, et ce pour une bonne raison.


Élisa n'était pas le genre d'enfant à respecter les règles à la lettre.

Même la stricte discipline des ballerines n'avait pas encore étouffé en elle ce goût de l'interdit et de l'aventure.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle apprit que l'accès au toit était défendu, ne put elle détacher son regard des escaliers menant vers le mystère.

Sa professeure -et sa mère avant elle- avaient tout essayé pour calmer cet esprit de découverte si poussé chez une enfant de cet âge. Les contes terrifiants pour enfants, les menaces de punitions et même le regard de Dieu ne parvenaient pas à tenir la fillette dans les limites de "l'autorisé".

Cela venait, peut être, du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais totalement cru à tous ces monstres qui dévorent les petites filles, ni à un Dieu plein d'Amour qui punit les enfants désobéissants. S'il était si miséricordieux, se disait-elle, sûrement il lui pardonnerait d'être aussi curieuse!

Ce qui rendait d'autant plus difficile d'empêcher la jeune fille de contourner les règles, était son intelligence pour trouver les moyens d'y parvenir.

Ce jour là, elle avait réussit à échapper à la vigilance de ses gardiens pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle avait fait une apparition au début du repas, avait attrapé rapidement un morceau de pain, et s'était glissée en catimini dans les couloirs, vers les escaliers.

Elle monta les marches le plus silencieusement possible, jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait se déplacer seule dans les couloirs, ce qui éveillerait certainement les soupçons.

Elle avait poussé les détails de son escapade jusqu'à avoir pris sa longue cape d'hiver noire qui lui permettrait de mieux se dissimuler dans les ombres, plutôt que sa robe rose de petit rat.

Elle mit presque dix minutes à atteindre sa destination : la porte donnant sur le toit.

C'était une épaisse porte en fer peinte en vert, sa grosse serrure ouvrant sa gueule vers Élisa.

Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'avérait que la porte était fermée. Elle haussa les épaules : elle n'aura qu'à reporter son exploration un autre jour, après avoir « emprunté » la clef.

Elle tendit la main et se saisit de la poignée froide qu'elle actionna, puis poussa la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit lentement devant elle.

Un sourire éclairant son visage, Élisa se faufila par l'ouverture qu'elle venait de créer et se retrouva sur le toit.

Elle ne fit aucun pas, stupéfaite de ce que ses yeux voyaient sous le soleil de Juin.

Un jardin.

Un beau jardin, fait de plusieurs grands bacs de terre, contenant des fleurs, des plants de légumes en tout genre, des aromates divers. Les couleurs jaillissaient au milieux de cet océan de vert qu'était le toit, gardé par des Dieux antiques tout d'or vêtus.

Élisa en resta bouche bée.

Puis, soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un au milieu de cette nature.

Suivant son expérience de curieuse, Élisa se plaqua dans l'ombre d'un mur et observa celui qui devait être le propriétaire de ce merveilleux jardin.

Il se tenait accroupi, de dos, mais, de ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un homme très grand et très mince. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes, ainsi qu'un chapeau noir à large bord. Non loin, accroché sur une bêche, se trouvait un gilet noir.

Élisa ne reconnu pas l'homme, mais l'Opéra était une si vaste place que cela ne l'en étonna pas. En revanche, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des avant-bras à découvert. Bien qu'ils soit recouverts de terre, elle se rendait bien compte que leur couleur n'était pas normale : on aurait dit du parchemin.

Alors qu'Élisa se perdait en conjectures, l'homme se leva et se tourna.

La fillette plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer le cri qui voulait en sortir, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur.

Devant elle se tenait la digne représentation de la Mort.

Son visage était si maigre que l'on voyait presque tous les os qui le composaient. Ses yeux s'enfonçaient tant dans leur orbite que l'on ne pouvait distinguer que leur lueur dorée. La peau avait la même couleur indéfinissable que celle de ses avant-bras, et aucun sourcil ne se voyait.

Mais ce qui choquait le plus dans cette face était l'absence de nez. En lieu et place de cet appendice, ne se trouvait que deux trous.

Le premier réflexe d'Élisa aurait été de courir vers la porte et de descendre les escaliers, vers des gens qui pourraient la protéger. Si l'on peut réellement être protégé de la Mort!

Mais, bien que ce soit, en cet instant, son vœu le plus cher, ses propres jambes refusaient de coopérer pour la mener en sécurité.

Si bien qu'elle resta paralysée devant la vision d'épouvante qui lui faisait face.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre.

La Mort tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers un point précis du toit. Élisa suivit son regard, le cœur battant de découvrir une autre créature infernale.

Là où se posa son regard ne se trouvait qu'un mur, mais bientôt, tout un pan se déplaça, découvrant une entrée cachée aux yeux de tous.

Et dans cette entrée se tenait la Prima Donna de l'Opéra Garnier, La Daaé.

Élisa ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais la suite la choqua plus encore.

Au lieu du visage de terreur qui aurait du déformer les traits de la douce Soprano, se peignit un immense sourire, plein de joie et de tendresse.

Avançant sur le toit, la chanteuse retira son chapeau et tendit les bras vers la créature qui se trouvait près du jardin et qui arborait à présent un fin sourire sur ce qui lui restait de lèvres.

Élisa suivait la scène avec fascination, tandis que la Daaé se précipitait dans les bras ouverts de la Mort et posa sa tête contre le torse maigre de la chose qui ferma les yeux tandis que ses bras enlaçaient la jeune femme.

Reculant légèrement, la chanteuse releva la tête vers la Mort et lui offrit un autre sourire, avant de se soulever sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur la bouche sans lèvres.

Élisa écarquilla encore plus les yeux, stupéfaite.

Elle connaissait la chanteuse, comme tout le monde à l'Opéra, sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Elle venait parfois voir les petites ballerines pour leur offrir des bonbons et leur raconter des histoires. Et Élisa était loin d'être la seule à se faufiler dans les coulisses pour entendre les solos de la Prima Donna lors des représentations.

Et là, devant elle, la soprano embrassait tendrement une créature de cauchemars.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Toutes les questions qui tournaient dans la tête d'Élisa s'envolèrent en voyant la puissance de l'Amour qui transparaissait dans leur regard et illuminait leur visage.

La face ravagée de l'homme prit un air de tendresse qui adoucit tant ses traits qu'il ne parut plus si laid à Élisa.

Après plusieurs secondes, ils se séparèrent et la chanteuse se dirigea vers un endroit du jardin pour s'en occuper, tandis que l'homme repris ce qu'il avait interrompu.

Sentant que c'était le moment de disparaître, Élisa se dirigea vers la porte qui la mènerait vers l'intérieur de l'Opéra et la passa sans se faire remarquer.

Elle descendit deux volées de marches avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec sa professeure.

"Élisa! Je savais bien que je te trouverais là! Tu sais bien que c'est interdit de venir sur le toit."

Élisa baissa la tête.

"Je m'excuse, mademoiselle, je ne le ferai plus, je le promet."

La professeure de danse haussa un sourcil devant cette réponse inattendue de la part de la jeune ballerine.

"Dis-moi, Élisa, aurais-tu vu quelqu'un sur le toit?"

Élisa se figea un instant, puis hocha la tête sans croiser le regard de son aînée. Cette dernière eut un sourire en coin.

"Je suppose que c'était Christine Daaé, n'est ce pas? Elle était avec quelqu'un au milieu d'un jardin?"

Cette fois, Élisa releva le visage vers sa professeure qui hocha la tête.

"Je m'en doutais. Tu sais, Élisa, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est interdit de venir sur le toit. La personne que tu as vue sur le toit est l'époux de La Daaé. Je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi il ne se présente pas devant les gens. Mais il a voulu que sa femme ai un beau jardin pour s'en occuper, et ils l'on donc installé sur le toit. Tu ne dois plus les déranger, tu comprends, Élisa ?"

La jeune enfant hocha la tête. Sa professeure lui sourit.

"C'est très bien. Maintenant retournons en bas. C'est l'heure de reprendre les leçons." Et sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Élisa tourna la tête vers le toit, là où elle avait surpris le plus étrange des couples qu'elle ai jamais vu. Elle comprit qu'elle aurait put interrompre un moment précieux pour ces deux personnes, et cette idée lui serra le cœur. Il y avait tant d'Amour et de tendresse autour d'eux, comme jamais elle n'en avait vu.

Elle se promit alors de ne plus agir sous le coup de la curiosité, aussi tentant que cela puisse être. Car Élisa était curieuse, mais elle avait aussi un cœur de petite fille, plein de contes de princes et de princesses qui s'aimaient tendrement.

"Élisa!"

"J'arrive mademoiselle Giry!"

Bien des années plus tard, Élisa racontera à ses propres élèves comment sa curiosité l'avait mise sur le chemin de la Mort et de son Ange de la Musique au milieu du Jardin du Ciel.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce soir :-)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! ^^


End file.
